1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system and an image capturing method.
2. Related Art
A conventional technique involves selectively switching the wavelength spectrum of light irradiating an observed position, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282965. Another conventional technique involves selectively switching the polarization of light irradiating an observed position, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-325973.
With these techniques, however, when a plurality of types of light having different wavelength spectra and polarizations irradiate an observed position, it is impossible to capture a plurality of images in which the returned light from the observed position has different polarization.